lawl_starstruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Loud
On-Screen Appearance Lawl Is Gonna Be Rocking! Opens her door, rushes out and says "Hey bro!!" Special Attacks Neutral Special - Rock Out! When starting, Luna's special attacks to Jack all. This is where here taunts come in. Rather then serving as normal little animations to inflect a reaction out of opponents, Luna's taunts are crucial in order for her attacks to give a decent amount of damage. The taunts loop, and around 3.5 loops would be the maximum charge for attacks. With that said, her neutral special serves as field around her. By strumming on her guitar, an aura around her is formed of sound. Coming into this aura will temporarily paralyse the opponents, which again, depend on how long you looped your taunts. Side Special - Doughnut Cannon This is one of the only moves that doesn't require her taunts to charge up. Taking out a doughnut cannon, Luna can use the D-Pad to aim wherever she wishes. Pressing B again will fire the doughnut cannon. One of two things will happen once fired. If it hits an opponent, obviously they will be damaged, but they will also loose speed due to get icing, jam and other doughnut stuff spread all over them. If the ammo hits the floor, the doughnut becomes food. And unlike some other food themed attacks, Luna isn't the only one allowed to eat the doughnut. Anyone can pick up the doughnut and eat it. Up Special - Mick Swagger' Mick Swaggers helicopter flies in, picking up Luna. This attack doesn't do any damage, but it works as a recovery and the helicopter can be controlled either left or right. This attack can be charged, but all it really does is change the speed of the copter. Down Special - Some Lawling Music, Please? Another guitar move. Depending on how many times you've looped your taunts, performing this move will cause Luna to start rocking out again. When rocking out, any opponent in her range will start dancing. The range will increase the more maxed out her taunt charges are. Final Smash - For Those About To Rock After summoning a mountain of guitar amps, with a single strum of her guitar, Luna plays a chord with so much force that it blows back everyone on screen by sheer knock back. No damage is given here, just pure knock back. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: "They don't understand. A girl's gotta have a band." Sd: "Time for me to go solo! You know what they say, YOLO!" Dn: "Plastic bag, blowing through the gutter! Melting away like toast without butter!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *does the "sign of the horns"* Victory 2: Victory 3:"GOODNIGHT, LOUD HOUSE!" Lose/Clap: *going acoustic* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Loud House Logo Victory Music The Loud House Theme Kirby Hat Kirby gains Luna's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound Today is gonna be ROCKING! Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Daily Buglin' Palutena's Guidance Role In (Subspace Emisary) Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Luna is one of the only characters in Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck to have audio play in her losing animation. Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:The Loud House Category:Female Teenager Category:Female Category:Sister Lovers Category:Sister Category:Brother Lovers Category:Rock Star Category:Rock Lover Category:Not a Pony Category:People with Music Power